1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition for ink jet recording and an ink jet recording method using the same.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a so-called ink jet recording method of recording images and characters on a recording medium by minute ink droplets discharged from nozzles of a head for ink jet recording is known. As an ink composition for use in such an ink jet recording method, those in which coloring materials, such as various kinds of dyes and pigments, are dissolved or dispersed in a mixture of an organic solvent and water have been widely utilized.
For example, JP-A-2003-313462 discloses an ink composition for ink jet recording containing a water-soluble dye, water, and a water-soluble organic solvent, such as tetraethylene glycol dimethyl ether. It is disclosed that, according to the ink composition, clogging of nozzles is suppressed and bleeding of images to be recorded is suppressed.
Moreover, JP-A-2007-307829 discloses an ink jet recording method of making an ink composition containing a water-soluble dye adhere onto an ink receiving layer containing a silica particle aggregate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone. It is disclosed that, according to the ink jet recording method, problems, such as bleeding and offset, can be solved.
To the ink composition described above, an organic solvent is sometimes added for the purpose of adjusting the wettability of ink to a recording medium to suppress the occurrence of bleeding and the like of images to be recorded, for example.
However, depending on the type and the content of the organic solvent contained in the ink composition, bleeding of images cannot be sufficiently suppressed or beading sometimes occurs. In particular, when images are formed on a recording medium having an ink receiving layer containing polyvinyl alcohol using the above-described ink composition, the occurrence of beading and bleeding tends to be noticeable.